Czarna Pantera (film)
Czarna Pantera to film z 2018 roku na podstawie serii komiksów o superbohaterze o tym samym imieniu wydawnictwa Marvel Comics. Jest kontynuacją filmu Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów, siedemnastym filmem należącym do Marvel Cinematic Universe oraz piątym należącym do Fazy Trzeciej. Streszczenie T’Challa po śmierci swojego ojca, króla Wakandy, wraca do rodzinnego kraju, by objąć tron. Wkrótce Wakanda zostaje napadnięta przez dawnego wroga. W obliczu niebezpieczeństwa młody władca zbiera sojuszników i robi wszystko, aby pokonać groźnego przeciwnika i ochronić swój dotąd pozostający w izolacji lud, jego kulturę i całą wysoce rozwiniętą technologicznie cywilizację. Obsada *Chadwick Boseman jako T'Challa/Czarna Pantera **Ashton Tyler jako młody T'Challa *Michael B. Jordan jako N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens/Erik Killmonger **Seth Carr jako młody N'Jadaka *Lupita Nyong'o jako Nakia **Lidya Jewett jako młoda Nakia *Danai Gurira jako Okoye * Martin Freeman jako Everett Ross * Letitia Wright jako Shuri *Angela Bassett jako Ramonda *Forest Whitaker jako Zuri **Denzel Whitaker jako młody Zuri *Andy Serkis jako Ulysses Klaue *Winston Duke jako M'Baku *Florence Kasumba jako Ayo *Daniel Kaluuya jako W'Kabi *Sterling K. Brown jako N'Jobu *John Kani jako T'Chaka **Atandwa Kani jako młody T'Chaka *Nabiyah Be jako Linda *Stan Lee jako Hazardzista *Sebastian Stan jako Biały Wilk/Bucky Barnes (scena po napisach) Występy *Afryka **Wakanda ***Złote Miasto ***Sala Tronowa ***Wodospady Wojowników ***Miasto Śmierci ***Kraina Jabari ****Miasto Goryli ***Góra Bashenga ****Laboratorium Shuri ****Wielki pagórek **Nigeria ***Las Sambisa *Londyn, Anglia **Muzeum Wielkiej Brytanii *Kraina przodków Wydarzenia Nieznane Przedmioty *Habit Pantery *Vibranium *Pierścień królewski Wakandy Pojazdy Nieznane Organizacje *Rodzina królewska Wakandy *Dora Milaje *Psy Wojny *Plemiona Wakandy **Plemię Panter **Plemię Strażników **Plemię Rzeczne **Plemię Jabari **Plemię Górników **Plemię Kupców *Rada Plemion *CIA *Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych * *Siły Powietrzne Stanów Zjednoczonych (wzmianka) *MIT (wzmianka) * (wzmianka) * (wzmianka) Wzmianki Nieznane Produkcja W styczniu 2011 roku Marvel Studios zatrudniło Marka Bailey’ego do napisania scenariusza do filmu Black Panther. Do produkcji filmu studio przydzieliło Kevina Feige.'Black Panther' Back in Development at Marvel Film miał opowiadać o przygodach Czarnej Pantery, superbohatera, który często pojawiał się w komiksach Marvela. Bohater został stworzony przez Stana Lee i Jacka Kirby'ego. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w komiksie Fantastic Four #52 (1966). Jest też pierwszym czarnoskórym superbohaterem z amerykańskich komiksów. Feige stwierdził, że wiele osób chce obejrzeć ten film.IGN on YouTube: Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel Rolą tytułową zainteresowany był Michael Kenneth Williams, który wcześniej pojawił się już w innym filmie z MCU, The Incredible Hulk.BOARDWALK EMPIRE's Michael K. Williams Wants That BLACK PANTHER Role 28 października 2014 roku Marvel Studios ogłosiło, że film o Czarnej Panterze będzie należał do fazy trzeciej. 9 lutego 2015 roku Marvel oficjalnie ogłosił, że przesuwa datę premiery czterech filmów, a jednym z nich był film o Czarnej Panterze. Premiera Black Panther została przesunięta ponownie w dniu ogłoszenia premiery filmu Ant-Man i Osa. 3 lipca 2015 roku Ava DuVernay odmówiła zostania reżyserem filmu, ponieważ stwierdziła, że wizje jej i Marvel Studios są zupełnie inne.Ava DuVernay Confirms She Is Not Directing Black Panther 13 sierpnia 2015 roku reżyser filmu Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz, zgłosił się na reżysera filmu,"Black Panther News" ale zrezygnował, kiedy został wybrany na reżysera filmu . 14 października 2015 roku "HeroicHollywood" poinformowało, że Marvel Studios wybrało na reżysera filmu. "Comicbookresources.com" potwierdziło informację. 5 stycznia 2016 roku Ryan Coogler został oficjalnie wybrany na reżysera filmu. 12 maja 2016 roku Lupita Nyong'o otrzymała rolę w filmie.Lupita Nyong'o in Talks to Star in 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) 13 maja 2016 roku dołączył do obsady.Michael B. Jordan Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) 23 lipca 2016 roku podczas San Diego Comic Con ogłoszono, że Danai Gurira dołączyła do obsady oraz potwierdzono jakie postacie zagrają Michael B. Jordan i Lupita Nyong'o.BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira, Michael B. Jordan 8 października 2016 roku Marvel ogłosił, że Forest Whitaker, Winston Duke i Daniel Kaluuya zagrają w filmie kolejno Zuri, M'Baku i W'Kabi. Potwierdził również, że Florence Kasumba rezygnuje z roli w filmie.FOREST WHITAKER JOINS MARVEL'S 'BLACK PANTHER' Tytułem roboczym filmu był "Motherland".PRODUCTION WEEKLY – ISSUE 1015 – THURSDAY, OCTOBER 13, 2016 / 114 LISTINGS – 25 PAGES Zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczęły się w w Atlancie 15 stycznia 2017 roku.‘Black Panther’ begins filming in Atlanta in January Filmiki Zwiastuny Czarna Pantera - polski zwiastun napisy Czarna Pantera - polski zwiastun dubbing Plik:Czarna Pantera - zwiastun 2 napisy Plik:Czarna Pantera - zwiastun 2 dubbing Plik:Czarna Pantera - Walentynki z pazurem Plik:Czarna Pantera - spot - All Stars Plik:Czarna Pantera - w kinach od 14 lutego Fragmenty filmu Plik:Czarna Pantera - Niech żyje król! Plik:Czarna Pantera - Gadżety Plik:Czarna Pantera - Prawda wyjdzie na jaw Plik:Czarna Pantera - Wojna Plik:Czarna Pantera - Nie wahaj się Plik:Czarna Pantera - Będziemy gotowi Za kulisami Plik:Czarna Pantera - O filmie Plik:Czarna Pantera - Co wiesz o Wakandzie? Plik:Czarna Pantera - Wakanda Muzyka Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * * en: Kategoria:Black Panther (film) Kategoria:Filmy fazy trzeciej Kategoria:Planowane filmy